Eine neue Chance
by Eldalia
Summary: SLASH! Manchmal liegt das gute so nah! Sequel zu "Entscheidungen des Herzens"
1. Default Chapter

Eine neue Chance  
  
Autor: Eldalia Pairing: Legolas/Haldir; später eine Überraschung Rating: alles in allem NC-17 Warning: - Disclaimer: Tolkien ist alles, ich bin nichts! Notes: Sequel zu "Entscheidungen des Herzens"  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Im Haus des Königs vom Düsterwald war es ruhig. Seit dem Angriff der Orks hatte das Volk große Verluste verkraften müssen, beinahe auch Thranduil. Aber sein Sohn hatte überlebt und ihre sehr dünne Familienbande auch, trotz der Schwierigkeiten, die der Herrscher Legolas gemacht hatte. Seitdem hatte sich der Prinz gut erholt und war an Haldirs Seite regelrecht aufgeblüht. Die beiden Elben saßen mit im königlichen Garten, als Thranduil sie von einem der großen Fenster des Thronsaales erblickte. Sein Sohn strahlte und vor ihnen hatten sie ein Picknick aufgebaut. Haldir strich zärtlich über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, bevor sich ihre Lippen in einem Kuss trafen. Thranduil lächelte leicht, aber dennoch begriff er noch immer nicht, wie sein Sohn in einer Beziehung mit einem Elben Erfüllung fand. Das Verhältnis des Königs zum Wachmann von Lorien war mehr oder weniger neutral. Viele Worte hatten sie seit der Versöhnung des Herrschers mit dem Prinzen noch nicht gewechselt. Seinem Sohn zuliebe versuchte der König zu verstehen, das dieser Haldir liebte.  
  
Thranduil wurde jäh aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als ein Bote den Palast erreichte. Es handelte sich um einen Elben aus Imladris, der Nachricht von Elrond in den Düsterwald trug. Der König hieß den Überbringer willkommen und las kurz, was er ihm überreichte, um gleich darauf nach draußen zu gehen. Dort lag Legolas entspannt in den Armen seines Geliebten. Seit der Freilassung des Elben aus Lorien waren sie unzertrennlich. Haldir war froh, dass sich der Zustand des Prinzen sich so schnell gebessert hatte, und auch wenn der König ihm eher aus dem Weg ging, so stand seiner Liebe zum Thronfolger nichts mehr im Weg. "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte der Wachmann Loriens seinem Gegenüber ins Ohr, bevor er diesen sanft küsste.  
  
Ein leises Räuspern ließ die zwei Elben aufschauen. Thranduil stand vor ihnen. Haldir musste unvermittelt an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen dieser Art denken, aber an diesem Tag war alles anders gewesen. Legolas hingegen schien diese Erinnerung verdrängt zu haben. "Guten Tag, Vater.", grüßte er den König lächelnd. Auch der Elb an seiner Seite zollte dem Herrscher den nötigen Respekt: "Mein König." Aber Thranduil winkte schmunzelnd ab und kam zur Sache. "Ich habe Kunde erhalten von Lord Elrond aus Imladris." Haldir und Legolas horchten auf. "Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte der Prinz besorgt, aber sein Vater schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Er bittet die noch in Mittelerde verweilenden Elbenherrscher zu einem Gespräch zu sich." "Warum sollte er das tun?", hakte nun Haldir nach. "Nun...die Zeit der Elben ist vorüber. Der Herr von Imladris möchte wohl über die zukünftige Stellung der drei Reiche beraten. Außerdem soll über den südlichen Düsterwald gesprochen werden, jetzt wohl Dol Guldur gestürzt und Lothlorien am schwinden ist." Haldir versuchte die Genugtuung in Thranduils Stimme zu finden, als er über seine Heimat sprach, aber dem war ganz nd gar nicht so. Die Nachricht aus Imladris hielt dem König mehr denn je vor Augen, dass auch seine Zeit in Mittelerde zu Ende ging, obwohl er noch nicht dazu bereit war, denn zu sehr liebte Thranduil sein Land. "Wann soll dieses Treffen stattfinden?", fragte Legolas. "In etwa einem Monat.", antwortete der König. "Ich wäre sehr dankbar, nicht allein auf diese Reise gehen zu müssen." "Heißt das, du willst, dass wir beide dich begleiten?".  
  
Legolas Augen strahlten, als sie zwischen seinem Geliebten und dem Herrscher hin und her tanzten. Thranduil lächelte sein Gegenüber an und nickte. "Es wird Zeit, den Thronfolger und den Elben an seiner Seite offiziell zu präsentieren.", sagte der König lächelnd. "So können wir die überraschten Fragen schon mal beantworten." Der Prinz fiel seinem Vater regelrecht um den Hals. Eine solche Geste des Wohlwollens und der Akzeptanz hatte er so früh nicht erwartet, und auch Haldir verbeugte sich glücklich vor dem König. "Danke, Vater.", entgegnete der Thronfolger seinem Vater, aber dieser lächelte nur und drehte sich herum, um das Paar allein zu lassen.  
  
Die folgende Nacht war für Haldir wie ein Rausch. Sein Geliebter ließ ihn an all seinem Glück teilhaben. Als sie einander erschöpft in den Armen lagen, war alles perfekt. Auf dem gesicht des Prinzen lag ein seeliges Lächeln, alle Schmerzen und alle Kämpfe der letzten Zeit waren vergessen. Die reine Duldung ihrer Beziehung durch den Herren des Hauses wich langsam Akzeptanz. In diesem Moment konnte Haldir sein Glück kaum fassen. Entspannt schloss dieser die Augen. Sanft strich ein leichter Lufthauch über ihre nackte Haut, der durchs offene Fenster seinen Weg zu ihnen fand. "Das ist der Himmel, nin bain.", entwich es dem Elben aus Lorien leise. "Nein das bist du.", antwortete Legolas sanft. "Du bist mein Paradies. Nichts anderes spielt eine Rolle." Haldir spürte wie sich des Prinzen Lippen auf seine legten. "Und auch mein Vater scheint dies endlich zu verstehen.", fügte er hinzu, als sie sich trennten. Das Herz seines Geliebten machte ein Hüpfer. "Ja, das tut er."  
  
Die Tage darauf waren geprägt von Reisevorbereitungen. Legolas Aufregung steigerte sich fast stündlich, je näher die Abreise rückte. Ihr erster öffentlicher Auftritt sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden. Der König hatte jetzt schon Sorgen vor den bestürzten Reaktionen. Zudem bereitete Thranduil das Aufeinandertreffen mit seinem Cousin ein wenig Bauchschmerzen. Das letzte Mal, als er und der Herr von Lorien zusammen an einem Ort verweilt hatten, gab es eine riesige Auseinandersetzung. Der Herrscher war sich sicher, dass Celeborn dies nicht vergessen hatte. Für Haldir waren es Tage mit gemischten Gefühlen. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich, seine Liebe zum Prinzen des Düsterwaldes öffentlich zeigen zu können, aber andererseits hatte er Sorge, dass dieses Treffen dass endgültige Ende seiner heimat bedeutete. So holte jeder mit anderen Gefühlen an einem Morgen sein Pferd aus den königlichen Stallungen, und die kleine Reisegesellschaft machte sich auf den Weg nach Imladris. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Bis zur Mittagssonne, die bereits kräftig vom Himmel schien, hatten sie die Grenze des Königreiches erreicht. Als die Elben den Düsterwald verließen, eröffnete sich vor ihnen das lichtüberflutete Bett des mächtigen Anduins. Ihr Weg führte sie entlang des Ufers des Stromes, bis Haldir eine günstige Stelle erspähte, um den Fluss zu überqueren. Vor den drei Reisegefährten erhoben sich nun die noch schneebedeckten Gipfel des Nebelgebirges. Bis zum Pass in eisiger Höhe waren es noch einige schwierige Wegstunden.  
  
"Wir sollten bis morgen früh mit dem Aufstieg warten.", meinte Thranduil nachdenklich. "Vor Einbruch der würden wir den Gipfel nicht erreicht haben." Sein Sohn nickte zustimmend. So schlugen sie unweit des Flussufers ein Lager auf. In dieser Gegend bot ihnen sogar ein kleiner Wald ein wenig Schutz. Nachdem die Elben ein wenig ihres Reiseproviants verzehrt hatten, entfernte sich Legolas vom wärmenden Feuer, um sich etwas umzusehen. Der drückenden Stille zwischen ihm und dem König entfliehend, verließ auch Haldir das Lager. Thranduil schaute ihnen nach bis die Dunkelheit sie selbst für Elbenaugen verschluckte. Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes stand regungslos am Ufer des Anduins. Die kommende Nacht würde sehr kalt werden, schon jetzt musste der Elb seinen Umhang enger um seine schlanke Gestalt legen. Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Anduins konnte er die Grenzen seiner Heimat gerade noch erahnen. Der Thronfolger dachte an seine Gefühle, die in ihm brannten, als er zum letzten Mal an genau dieser Stelle stand. Alles, was damals vor ihm lag, war ungewiss gewesen.  
  
Legolas spürte, wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte. Sacht strich Haldirs Atem über seinen Nacken, als dieser die seidigen Haare seines Geliebten zärtlich zur Seite schob, um die empfindliche Haut darunter zu küssen. Durch Legolas Körper lief ein wohliger Schauer und sanft lehnte er sich den Berührungen des Elben aus Lorien entgegen und ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen halb geöffneten Lippen. Haldir lächelte verliebt, als er merkte, was sein Tun beim Prinzen auslöste. "Es gab einmal Tage, an denen du mich an genau dieser Stelle abgewiesen hast.", hauchte der Wachmann seinem Geliebten ins Ohr. "Die Zeiten haben sich geändert.", antwortete ihm Legolas, der sich langsam umdrehte, um seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen zu schauen. Schnell überwandt der Prinz die Distanz zwischen ihnen, um Haldir mit einem hungrigen Kuss alle Sinne zu rauben. Ohne sich voneinander zu trennen, sank das Paar auf den weichen Uferboden. Legolas Hände fanden schnell einen Weg unter die Tunika des Wachmannes von Lorien. Dieser stöhnte leise auf, als sich geschickte Finger um seine Brustwarzen schlossen, um sie sanft zu massieren. Fordernd tanzte die Zunge des Thronfolgers derweil über den Hals seines Geliebten, der genussvoll den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um sich den Liebkosungen noch mehr entgegen zu bringen. Als Haldirs Obergewand neben das Paar auf den Boden fiel, schienen die Hände des Prinzen überall zu sein. Dieser übersähte die Brust des Lorienelben mit hungrigen Küssen, die seinem Gegenüber den Atem raubten. Der Wachmann wand sich stöhnend unter Legolas Berührungen, dessen Weg ihn immer tiefer entlang der schlanken Gestalt in seinen Händen führte. Haldirs Hose wurde nun schmerzhaft eng, umso dankbarer war er, als sein Geliebter ihn aus diesem Gefängnis befreite. Der Elb zog den Prinzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich und zog verzweifelt an dessen Kleidung, bis endlich die makellos seidige Haut zum Vorschein kam. Sofort legten sich Haldirs Lippen auf den willien Körper. Immer unkontrollierter wurde Legolas Keuchen , als sein Geliebter jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers liebkoste und dabei besonders lang an empfindlichsten Stellen verweilte.  
  
Langsam entzog sich der Prinz Haldirs Küssen, um sich auch der letzten Kleidung zu entledigen. Sein Geliebter stöhnte auf, als sich die Lippen des Thronfolgers um dessen pulsierende Erektion schlossen und hungrig daran saugten. Reflexartig stieß der Wachmann sanft in die einladende Hitze von Legolas Mund. Willig nahm der Prinz jeden Zentimeter der nur zu süßen Härte seines Gegenübers, der langsam die Kontrolle verlor. Fast hastig drückte Haldir den Geliebten von sich, der etwas verwirrt war. "Nicht gut?", fragte er atemlos. "Ich würde sagen, zu gut." keuchte sein Geliebter. Diese verlor kurz darauf beinahe wieder alle Sinne, als Legolas Erektion die seine berührte. Wie von Geisterhand hatte der Thronfolger schnell wohlriechendes Rosenöl auf seinen langen Finger verteilt und tastete nun nach Haldirs enger Öffnung. Mit fast spielerischer Leichtigkeit drang der Prinz in seinen Geliebten ein. Der Wachmann musste sich konzentrieren, um sich nicht jetzt schon völlig gehen zu lassen. Er dachte, er müsste wahnsinnig werden, wenn er seinen Geliebten nicht auf der Stelle ganz in sich spürte. Zum Glück kam Legolas dieser stummen Aufforderung schnell nach. Berauscht von der erregenden Enge stieß der Prinz seine mit Rosenöl benetzte Härte in den willigen Körper unter ihm. Zunächst noch sacht, dann aber immer fordernder waren die Bewegungen des Thronfolgers. Dabei penetrierte er Haldirs Innerstes, der daraufhin immer heftiger stöhnte. Beide verloren den Boden unter den Füssen und ließen sich forttragen von den Wellen ihrer Lust und Leidenschaft. Legolas schrie unkontrolliert den Namen seines Geliebten, als es sich in dessen Körper wie im Rausch ergoss. Die heiße Flut in seinem Inneren ließ auch den Wachmann laut aufschreien und Erlösung finden.  
  
Haldir atmete noch schwer, als Legolas erschöpft in seine Arme sank. Ihre Herzen schlugen im Gleichtakt und der kühler Nachtwind trug die Laute ihrer Liebe weit durch das Flusstal und auch zum König des Düsterwaldes, der zunächst überrascht aufschaute, um gleich darauf in Erkenntnis zu lächeln. Seufzend legte sich der Herrscher auf den grasbedeckten Boden. Sein S9ohn war glücklich, und je mehr ihm das bewusste wurde, umso klarer war Thranduil, wie einsam er selbst war. Seit gut 1000 Jahren war er nun ohne Partnerin, und sein Herz hatte so viel zu geben, aber niemand wollte all dieses Gefühl haben. Kurz nach dem Tod seiner Frau war sich der Herrscher sicher, dass er sich nie wieder würde verlieben können, aber nun fühlte er eine immer größer werdende Leere. Das Herz des Königs hatte kein zu Hause mehr, es war ruhelos und sehnte sich nach Geborgenheit, Lieben und nach Heilung der 1000 Jahre alten Wunden. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Frau ihr Glück in einer anderen Welt und damit Linderung der Leiden gefunden hatte, Leiden, die Thranduil nun schon so lange ertrug. Trotz der immerwährenden Unterstützung durch Legolas fühlte sich der König allein und jetzt, wo sein Sohn in einer erfüllenden Beziehung lebte, war diese Einsamkeit besonders stark. Erst tief in der Nacht kehrten Legolas und Haldir zum Lager zurück, um sich dort eng umschlungen zur Ruhe zu betten. Noch lange lagen des Königs Blicke auf dem glücklichen Paar.  
  
Mit den ersten Boten des Tages brachen die Elben zum Pass über das Nebelgebirge auf. Am Fuße der Felsgiganten hatte der kommende Frühling die frostigen Finger des Winters schon vertrieben, aber bereits auf halber Höhe war aufgrund von Schnee und Eis das Vorankommen vor allem der Pferde erschwert. So dauerte es länger als erwartet, bis der Pass erreicht war. Der drohende Wetterumschwung zwang sie zudem ohne Rast in den Abstieg. Allein der erschöpfende Weg, der hinter ihnen lag, ließ sie vor den letzten Wegstunden noch einmal ein Lager aufschlagen. Legolas schlummerte sehr bald warm und sicher in Haldirs Armen, und die Nähe des Prinzen führte dazu, dass auch er Frieden fand. Erneut war Thranduil der Einzige, dem die Nacht keine Ruhe schenkte. Trotz seines Umhangs und der elbentypischen Unempfindlichkeit gegenüber der Kälte zitterte er. Aber nicht sein Körper, vielmehr seine Seele begann zu erfrieren. Froh war der König deshalb, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. Und am Nachmittag erblickten die Elben eine der letzten Enklaven eines Paradieses, dass einst Mittelerde überzog. Vor ihnen eröffnete sich Elronds Reich. Unter das sanfte Rauschen von Wasserfällen mischte sich das fröhliche Summen von Bienen, die lieblichen Stimmen bunter Vögel und das Säuseln des leichten Frühlingswindes in den Blättern zartgrüner Bäume. Eingebettet in dieses Tal stand das Haus des Herren des Landes, als würde es schon seit allen Zeitaltern dort hingehören. "Imladris, der Himmel auf Erden!", entwich es Haldir erfürchtig. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Danke ihr Lieben!! Ich hoffe auch, dass euch die Story gefällt.  
  
@Sevie: Ja ich mag Thranduil. Ich lese deine Geschichte gern, kannst du mir mal den Link geben. Ich such mich sonst dumm und dusslig *ggg*  
  
Weiter gehts!!  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Elronds Festung in diesem tiefeingeschnittenen Tal im Vorland des Nebelgebirges war unberührt von den Schatten, die in der jüngsten Vergangenheit die freien Länder überzog. Es schien, als hätte der Ringkrieg nie stattgefunden. Die drei Ankömmlinge überquerten die Lautwasser und sofort waren Elben des Reiches zur Stelle, um sie zu begrüßen. Kaum hatten die Gäste ihre Pferde in die Obhut begabter Hände gegeben, trat der Herr des Tales aus der großen Tür seines Heimes. Dessen Auftreten war das eines Königs würdig. Die dunklen Haare des Lords waren seitlich zu Zöpfen geflochten, die das edle Gesicht schmeichelnd umspielten. Er schien den Boden unter seinen Füßen kaum zu berühren, als Elrond auf seine Gäste zutrat. Der braune Samtmantel, der bis auf den Boden fiel, machte ihn zu einer Erscheinung, die Thranduil ungewollt für einen Moment den Atem raubte.  
  
"Willkommen in Imladris, König.", sagte er. Der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes war gerade zu einem Nicken fähig. Er hatte Elrond seit Jahrhunderten nicht gesehen, umso faszinierter war dieser von dem Elben vor seinen Augen, dessen sonore Stimme für Thranduil wie die Offenbarung allen Wissens war. "Ich bin erfreut, dass sie meine Einladung angenommen haben.", fuhr der Elbenlord fort, unsicher auf eine Antwort wartend. Sein Gegenüber kam sich vor, als hätte er von einem Moment zum nächsten die Gabe des Sprechens verlernt. Deswegen war Thranduil mehr als erleichtert, dass sein Sohn das Handeln übernahm. "Gern kommen wir ins Haus über den Lautwassern.", antwortete der Prinz. "Es ist uns eine Ehre, dass wir hierher eingeladen wurden."  
  
Elrond nickte lächelnd, um gleich darauf f etwas verwundert festzustellen, wer der dritte Gefährte der Reisegesellschaft war. "Haldir von Lorien?!", begrüßte er sein Gegenüber ungläubig. "Ich muss zugeben, es überrascht mich etwas, einen Elben aus dem Reich von Galadriel und Celeborn in einer Gesandtschaft des Düsterwaldes zu sehen." Die Blicke von Legolas und seines Geliebten trafen sich, und dieser Moment reichte dem Elbenlord aus, um den Grund für diese Ungewöhnlichkeit zu erahnen. "Dies ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, die sich bei einem Tee sicher leichter erzählen lässt.", warf nun plötzlich Thranduil ein, der offensichtlich des Elbischen wieder mächtig war. Elrond nickte freundlich, wobei seine Blicke ein wenig zu lange auf dem edlen König lagen. "Dazu werden wir sicher Zeit finden.", antwortete der Herr von Imladris, nicht ohne den Herrscher weiterhin genau zu mustern. "Aber zunächst solltet ihr ruhen, die Reise war sicher anstrengend."  
  
Dankbar nahmen die drei Elben das Angebot an, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Kaum war die Tür zu ihren Räumlichkeiten ins Schloss gefallen, fand sich Legolas mit dem Rücken an der Wand wieder. Haldir hatte sich fest an seinen Geliebten gepresst, so dass es für diesen kein Entkommen gab. "Ich bin im Paradies und habe einen Engel dabei.", flüsterte der Wachmann vielsagend. "Das sollte ich ausnutzen." Ohne dass der Prinz zu irgendeinem Protest fähig war, trug ihn sein Gegenüber auf das große weiche Bett und kurze Zeit später war der Raum erfüllt von den süßen Lauten zweier Liebenden.  
  
Thranduil stand derweil wir erstarrt in seiner Unterbringung und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen die letzten Minuten nun schon zum unzähligen Male ab, und in dessen Zentrum stand immer wieder der Herr von Imladris. Der König hatte kurzzeitig das Gefühl gehabt, am Ende einer Jahrtausende währenden Reise angekommen zu sein. 'Elrond?' 'Halt!' Thranduil schüttelte heftig den Kopf. 'Was geschieht hier nur? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er war erschöpft, das musste der Grund sein.' Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinem Lager nieder und schloss die Augen. Er musste einfach nur entspannen, jedenfalls redete sich der Herrscher das ein. Aber je mehr er dies versuchte, umso schärfer wurde das Bild des nur zu perfekten Elbenlords in seinem Kopf. Wie von selbst formte sein Mund den Namen dieser würdevollen Erscheinung. "Elrond.......'Sternendach'..", flüsterte der König vor sich hin, um sich im nächsten Moment selbst auszulachen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. 'Ich würde alles...'. Fast panisch sprang er auf und musste sich mit Gewalt zur Fassung zwingen. "Das ist doch komplett verrückt!"  
  
Was Thranduil nicht erahnen konnte, war, dass er beim Herren des Hauses einen mindestens genauso starken Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Elrond saß nachdenklich in seiner Bibliothek. Das Buch in seiner Hand hatte er noch nicht einmal aufgeschlagen, denn sein Geist schweifte immer wieder ab.  
  
Imladris hatte in der Vergangenheit kaum Kontakte zum Düsterwald gepflegt. Die Schatten über dem würdevollen Elben waren dunkel gewesen in letzter Zeit. Schwer traf ihn das selbstgewählte Schicksal seiner Tochter, ein Schmerz, den auch seine Söhne nicht lindern konnten. Und plötzlich war der Nebel vor seinen Augen aufgerissen und gab den Blick frei auf ein Wesen, dessen Existenz er bisher so wenig Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. Ein Elb weilte unter seinem Dach, der Elronds Entschluss, Mittelerde sobal wie möglich zu verlassen, heftig ins Wanken brachte. Das Leben schien auf einmal wieder einen Sinn zu haben. Verwirrt legte der Lord das Buch in seinen Händen beiseite und trat hinaus in die kühle Abendluft. Seine Augen tasteten die Umgebung ab, ohne wirklich zu wissen, nach was sie suchten. Eine Sehnsucht befiel Elronds Herz, gegen die er sich mit aller Kraft sträuben musste. Aber wie lange würde er diesem Kampf in seinem Inneren standhalten können. Der Herr von Imladris richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel, wo die ersten Sterne erschienen. "Bei den Valar, was passiert nur mit mir?", fragte er flüsternd die Lichter der Welt. 


	4. Kapital 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Noch lange stand der Lord des Landes auf der Terrasse seiner Bibliothek und versuchte die Gefühle in seinem Herzen zu deuten und zu kontrollieren. Ihm war klar, dass er in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe finden würde, zu aufgewühlt war seine innere Welt. Langsam ging er durch die Gänge seines Hauses. Vor dem Zimmer des Königs blieb Elrond kurz stehen. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, begann das Herz des Lords wie wild zu schlagen, so dass er fast fluchtartig diese Stelle seines Heimes verlassen musste. Im vorbeigehen vernahm der Herr von Imladris ersticktes Stöhnen aus den Räumlichkeiten des Prinzen, was ihm ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte. Er beneidete Legolas und Haldir beinahe. Es schien so einfach, in diesem Tal glücklich zu sein. Elrond hatte dieses Gefühl schon vergessen und war sich sicher, nie wieder so etwas zu erleben. Das Erscheinen Thranduils ließ den Elbenlord auch in dieser Sache unsicher werden. Diese Möglichkeit verwarf er allerdings sofort wieder. Der König des Düsterwaldes hatte in seinen Augen keinerlei Interesse an ihm. Diese Erkenntnis ließ Elronds Herz aufschreien, aber er verdrängte es, sich fast schämend für seine Gedanken.  
  
Als die Sonne über dem Nebelgebirge aufging und Imladris in ein warmes Licht tauchte, stand Thranduil auf der Terrasse seines Zimmers und genoss das Bild, was sich ihm bot. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sein Inneres wieder gewohnte Bahnen eingenommen hatte. Der Herrscher ließ den Blick über das Grün über den Lautwassern schweifen, bis er im Augenwinkel eine Person wahrnahm, die ähnlich wie er wohl den wunderbaren Sonnenaufgang genießen wollte. Thranduil erkannte ihn sofort, und mit einem Mal waren wieder Sorgenfalten auf seine Stirn geschrieben. Celeborn war also vor ihm angekommen, und auch der Herr Loriens hatte seinen Beobachter entdeckt. Ohne ein Gruß verschwand dieser in seinem Zimmer. Der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes senkte den Blick. Er war des Streites müde, vor allem jetzt, wo ein Elb aus dem goldenen Wald in seinem Haus lebte. Er wusste, dass sie sich hier nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnten, und Thranduil wollte die Möglichkeit die ihm hier geboten wurde, auch nutzen.  
  
Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür des Königs. Ein Bote bat ihn zur Zusammenkunft der Elbenherrscher. Als er den Raum betrat, in dem das Gespräch stattfinden sollte, kam ihm ein süßer Duft der ausgelesensten Früchte entgegen. Aber das erste, was Thranduil erblickte, war die Gestalt des Gastgebers, der bereits an einem großen Tisch saß, und dem König mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Stuhl zu seiner rechten anbot. Die mühsam wiedergewonnene Stabilität im Inneren des Herrschers stürzte ein wie ein Kartenhaus. Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen, sodass Thranduil hörbar Luft holen musste. Langsam trat er auf Elrond zu, um mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln Platz zu nehmen, immer bedacht, den Blicken seines Gegenübers auszuweichen, aus Angst er könnte in seine verunsicherte Seele sehen.  
  
Auch der Herr des Hauses hatte Mühe, nicht nach Luft schnappen zu müssen. Die Anwesenheit seines Gastes aus dem Düsterwald war regelrecht elektrisierend. Jeder Außenstehende hätte vermutlich das Knistern in der Luft gehört. Erschrocken fuhr Elrond hoch, als auch sein zweiter Gast den Raum erreichte. Sein Gruß wurde freundlich erwidert, aber für den König aus dem nördlichen Düsterwald hatte Celeborn kein Wort übrig. Wo kurz vorher noch die Luft vibriert hatte, war sie nun regelrecht vereist. Besorgt vernahm die Gastgeber die Stimmung zwischen den zwei geladenen Gästen. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Elrond setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches und schaute die Streithähne fast hilflos an. Aber wenn diese Gespräche etwas werden sollten, dann war dies hier der entscheidende Punkt.  
  
„Wir sollten diese Zusammenkunft nutzen, um die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen zu lassen.", begann der Herr von Imladris vorsichtig. „Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht, aber jetzt haben wir die Chance dies endlich zu klären." Thranduil warf Celeborn einen fragenden Blick zu. Er wusste, Galadriel war in den Westen gegangen, sie alle teilten das gleiche Los. „Lord Elrond hat recht.", warf der König ein, wurde aber von seinem Gegenüber scharf unterbrochen. „Geredet haben wir oft, aber geändert hat sich die Einstellung des Düsterwaldes zu Lorien nie. Warum sollte das jetzt der Fall sein?" Elrond sah Thranduil an. Diese Worte hatten diesen getroffen, wonach Celeborn wohl die Wahrheit sagte. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Als der Elbenlord einen Augenblick aus dem Fenster sah, streifte sein Blick den Prinzen und Haldir. „Mir scheint aber, als hätte es im Königshaus des Nordens ein Veränderung gegeben.", meinte der Gastgeber lächelnd.  
  
Der König sah auf. So schnell sollte das Leben seines Sohnes eigentlich nicht auf den Tisch, aber Celeborns fragender Blick ließ kein Zurück mehr zu. „Das ist richtig.", begann der Herrscher. „Als mein Sohn aus dem Krieg zurückkehrte, begleitete ihn ein Elb aus Lothlorien. Zunächst war ich dagegen, dass er in meinem Haus weilte, und danach passierten Dinge, die nicht hätten passieren dürfen." Celeborn wurde hellhörig. „Welche Dinge?", fragte er hart. „Mit Sicherheit habt Ihr ihn in den dunkelsten Keller bringen lassen." „Auch das...", Thranduil senkte den Blick, als er fortfuhr. „Aber ich habe viel gelernt. Haldir ist seitdem Gast in meinem Haus....und der Elb an der Seite meines Sohnes." Jetzt war es heraus. Unsicher wartete der König auf die Reaktionen. Auf Elronds Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Die Ausführungen seines Gastes waren nur die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung gewesen, Celeborn allerdings war sprachlos. „Wir sollten dem Beispiel von Legolas und Haldir folgen.", sagte der Herr von Imladris, wobei sein Blick automatisch auf Thranduil ruhte. Er musste sich zwingen, nicht zu vergessen, um was es hier überhaupt ging. „Es ist Zeit, dass die noch auf Mittelerde verweilenden Elben zusammenstehen." Die Worte des Gastgebers ließen das Herz des Königs rasen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Elrond hätte in diesem Moment alles mögliche sagen können, Thranduil hätte ihm zugestimmt.  
  
Noch lange sprachen sie über die Veränderungen, die in den drei Elbenreichen vonstatten gegangen waren und als der Tag zur Neige ging, trennte man sich gütlich. Spät in der Nacht stand Elrond erneut auf der Terrasse seiner Bibliothek, um die Wogen in seinem Herzen zu glätten. Doch noch ein zweiter Elb spürte in diesem Moment den kalten Nachtwind, und hatte das gleiche Problem. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
So verging die Zeit in Imladris. Am Tage saßen die Elbenherrscher beisammen. Sie sprachen über Dinge, die die Vergangenheit prägten und solche, die die Zukunft der wenigen Vertreter ihres Volkes bestimmen sollten. Des Nachts waren Thranduil und Elrond damit beschäftigt, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, ohne zu erahnen, dass es dem jeweils anderen genauso erging. Immer schwerer wurde es, die ungewohnten Gefühle niederzuringen. Immer lauter mussten sie sich einreden, dass all der Sturm in ihnen nur auf den Stress und die Angst vergangener Tage beruhten, um das schreien ihrer Herzen zu überhören.  
  
Auch Legolas bemerkte die Veränderungen seines Vaters. Dieser sah jeden Tag abgeschlagener aus, dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab. „Vater, was ist mit dir?", fragte er eines Abends, als er den König auf der Terrasse ausmachte und nahezu unbemerkt an ihn herantreten konnte. Der Herrscher war sonst ein extrem aufmerksamer Elb gewesen. Legolas hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie an seinen Vater heranschleichen können, ohne dass dieser genau wusste, was sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte. Und an diesem Abend in Imladris hatte der Prinz noch nicht einmal versucht, leise zu sein. „Legolas..!", schreckte der König auf. „Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt." Genau das macht mir Sorgen.", entgegnete der Thronfolger leise. „Du siehst müde aus. Es scheint, als hättest du seit unserer Ankunft hier nicht geschlafen." Thranduil sah seinen Sohn fast ertappt an. Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut seinen Kampf nicht bemerken würde. „Was ist los mit dir?", wiederholte der Prinz seine Frage. „Ich finde hier tatsächlich keine Ruhe.", antwortete der König. „Aber, warum nicht?", hakte Legolas nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Gespräche hier reißen wohl einige Wunden wieder auf."  
  
Thranduil schämte sich vor seiner selbst. So geradeaus hatte er seinen Sohn noch nie angelogen, genauso wenig, wie er sich jemals selbst dermaßen betrogen hatte. Der König war aber froh, dass sein Gegenüber diese Antwort als die Wahrheit ansah und es dabei beließ. „Leg dich etwas hin, Vater. Du solltest wirklich ein wenig schlafen. Versuche es wenigstens.", bat ihn der Thronfolger. Thranduil nickte lächelnd und kehrte in seine Unterkunft zurück, nur um sie kurz darauf gleich wieder zu verlassen.  
  
Als Legolas sein Zimmer erreichte, trat gerade Haldir herein. Das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines Geliebten ließ diesen aufmerksam werden. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, nin bain?", fragte der Wachmann Loriens, während er seine Arme um die Hüften seines Gegenübers schlang. „Es ist mein Vater.", meinte der Prinz leise, seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Geliebten lehnend. „Was ist mit ihm?" „Ach ich weiß nicht. Er schläft nicht, des nachts sehe ich ihn häufig draußen..." „Wieso schaust du nachts aus dem Fenster?", unterbrauch ihn Haldir etwas besorgt. „Ich dachte, du würdest in meinen Armen absoluten Frieden finden." Legolas schaute verwirrt auf, um gleich darauf kurz zu lächeln. „Das tu ich auch." „Oh gut, ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht." „Haldir, bitte...irgendwas beschäftigt meinen Vater." Der bittende Ton in der Stimme des Prinzen holte den Lorienelb wieder zum bestehenden Problem zurück. „Hast du ihn darauf angesprochen?" Der Thronfolger nickte. „Ja, er meinte, die Gesprächsthemen hier würden ihn an all seine Verluste erinnern. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das der wahre Grund ist." „Warum sollte dein Vater dich anlügen?" „Wenn ich das wüsste." Seufzend ließ sich Legolas auf das große Bett fallen. Er versuchte, sich die letzten Tage und Wochen noch einmal vor sein inneres Auge zu rufen. Währenddessen stand Haldir am Fenster und erkannte einen Elben, der gedankenverloren durch den Garten ging. „Ähm...nin bain, es scheint als wäre Thranduil nicht der Einzige, der in der Dunkelheit keinen Frieden findet.", sagte der Lorienelb leise. Legolas sprang auf und folgte den Blicken seines Geliebten. „Was??...Wer denn noch?" „Lord Elrond..."  
  
Der Herr von Imladris lief ohne genaues Ziel über sein Anwesen, tief in Gedanken versunken. Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ ihn erstarren. In diesem Moment gab der bewölkte Himmel für einen Augenblick das Licht des Mondes frei und offenbarte den Blick auf den edlen König des Düsterwaldes, der unter den hohen Bäumen des Gartens stand. Elronds Herz machte einen Sprung. Bevor er sich aber zurückziehen konnte, hatte sein Gegenüber ihn bemerkt. Thranduil musste sich am neben ihm stehenden Baum festhalten. Der König hatte hier gefunden, wovor er eigentlich auf der Flucht war. Ohne ein Wort des Grußes kam der Herr von Imladris ihm langsam entgegen. Die Aura, die diesen umgab, raubten dem Herrscher wieder einmal alle Sinne. „Sie sollten sich den Garten bei Tage ansehen.", begann der Elbenlord. Dieser hätte sich im nächsten Moment selbst ohrfeigen können, aufgrund des Nonsenses, der gerade seine Kehle verlassen hatte. Thranduil aber nickte nur geistesabwesend. „Ähm...ich konnte nicht schlafen...und...und...wollte niemanden stören.", stammelte er. ‚Meine Güte, was ist nur los mit dir?', schoss es dem König gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, hier jemanden anzutreffen.", fuhr der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes fort, um seine Unsicherheit irgendwie zu verbergen. „Nun, wir hatten wohl das gleiche Problem.", entgegnete ihm sein Gegenüber sanft. Im nächsten Moment war die Luft wie elektrisiert. Die zwei Elben standen sich gegenüber, unfähig den Blick voneinander zu lassen. Die Stille lag wie Blei auf der Szenerie. Das Verlangen nach Erlösung trieb die beiden Seelen immer näher zueinander. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, loderte zwischen ihnen ein Feuer, dass beide zu verbrennen drohte. Elrond hielt den König ganz nah bei sich und ihre Herzen schlugen im Gleichklang. Alles um sie herum war bedeutungslos geworden, die Welt stand still. Als sie sich trennten, glühten ihre Körper und sie schienen der Wirklichkeit entrückt.  
  
Die Realität traf Thranduil als ersten. Panisch entzog er sich Elronds Armen, um gleich darauf zu spüren, wie die Leere sein Inneres wieder in Besitz nahm. Gewaltsam schlug er die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen nieder, drehte sich herum und verließ fluchtartig den Garten. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade getan hatte. Kaum war die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geschlossen, gaben die Beine unter des Königs Körper nach, so dass er auf die Knie fiel. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und in seiner Brust raste sein Herz. Im Garten dagegen war Elrond zurückgeblieben. Wie erstarrt stand er in mitten der Bäume und nur der Mond sah die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Thranduil erhob sich schwerfällig, um gleich darauf auf sein Bett zu fallen. Seine klaren blauen Augen starrten ins Leere. Noch immer konnte er den süßen Geschmack von Elronds Lippen auf den seinen schmecken. Was würde er dafür geben, das noch einmal zu fühlen. ‚Nein....Junge...was denkst du da nur. Das ist...doch...verrückt.' Wieder überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. ‚Er musste verhext sein, das war die einzig logische Erklärung, er konnte doch nicht einen Elben wollen.'  
  
Unvermittelt dachte der König an seinen Sohn. Dieser war glücklich geworden mit seinesgleichen. Aber er, Thranduil, hatte keine Ambitionen, was männliche Vertreter seines Volkes anging. Er musste hier weg. Zu Hause würde alles wieder normal sein. Sofort seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzend, begann der Herrscher mitten in der Nacht damit, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies ihn ablenken würde. Als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne in sein Zimmer fielen, ging er zur Unterkunft seines Sohnes. „Du willst was, Vater?", fragte sein Sohn ungläubig. „Wir reisen ab, in einer Stunde möchte ich euch bei den Pferden sehen.", sagte der König keine Widerworte duldend. „Aber wieso...Vater, was in den plötzlich in dich gefahren?" „Keine Widerrede, in einer Stunde sehen wir uns draußen." Legolas und Haldir sahen einander fragend an, aber eine Wahl hatten sie nicht. Wenig später standen sie abwartend vor Elronds Haus. Dessen zunächst verwundertes Gesicht änderte bald seinen Ausdruck. Es schien, als wäre er nicht sonderlich überrascht über Thranduils plötzlicher Drang, das Land über den Lautwassern verlassen zu wollen. Noch lange stand er vor dem Eingang seines Heimes und schaute dem König nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde seine Seele entzwei gerissen, nichts vermochte seinen Schmerz in diesem Augenblick zu lindern.  
  
Thranduil legte ein Tempo an den Tag, dass sein Sohn und dessen Geliebter Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen. Als der König eine Rast zuließ, konnte Legolas einfach nicht mehr schweigen. „Vater, vor was bist du auf der Flucht?", fragte er geradeaus. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nachdenklich an. Ja, er hatte gehofft seine irrsinnigen Gefühle hinter sich zu lassen, aber je weiter sie von Imladris entfernt waren, umso größer wurde die Leere und stärker die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen nach einem weiteren Kuss, der in Thranduils Augen so verboten war. Und wieder verleugnete er sich selbst, als er seinem Sohn antwortete. „Ich will noch heute den Pass hinter mich gebracht wissen, dass ist alles. Ich fliehe vor gar nichts." Der Prinz schüttelte nur unverständlich mit dem Kopf, aber die Augen seines Vater ließen ihn verstummen.  
  
Das Wetter und auch der mächtige Anduin waren gnädig mit ihnen. Nach nur zwei Tagen waren sie zurück im Düsterwald. ‚Jetzt würde alles wieder normal laufen.', dachte der König, als er sein Pferd in die Stallungen brachte.  
  
Aber schon einige Tage später wurde ihm klar, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Thranduil hatte das Gefühl, dass die Leere in ihm immer größer wurde. Seine Gedanken waren zu allen Zeiten in Imladris. Legolas und Haldir begriffen sehr schnell, warum der Herrscher in einer solch schlechten Verfassung war. „Du liebst ihn!", sagte der Prinz ohne Umschweife, als er und sein Vater eines abends zusammensaßen. „Was?", fragte der Herrscher, bemüht den Überraschten zu spielen. „Elrond...und wegen deiner Gefühle für ihn, wolltest du so überstürzt abreisen, nicht wahr?" Thranduil sah seinen Thronfolger scharf an. „Das bildest du dir nur ein." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Prinzen, der nun die Bestätigung hatte, die er brauchte. In seinen privaten Gemächern lief der König nervös auf und ab. ‚Das ist doch verrückt. Nein, du liebst ihn nicht, das tust du auf keinen Fall.', ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch mit einem Mal erstarrte er mitten in seiner Bewegung. „Doch, verdammt, das tust du...."  
  
Im Imladris sahen Elladan und Elrohir mit größter Angst, wie ihr Vater regelrecht vor ihren Augen schwand. Die beiden jüngeren Elben wussten, was oder wer der Grund dafür war. Aber sie wollten nicht zusehen, wie der Herr des Hauses an seinem Schmerz zugrunde ging. Elrond hatte tagelang seine Räume nicht verlassen, so bemerkte er nicht, wie seine Kinder Vorbereitungen trafen, damit ihr Vater das Reich ohne Sorgen verlassen konnte. Celeborn war ebenfalls in Imladris geblieben, für ihn gab es nichts, was ihn nach Lorien zurücktrieb.  
  
Es war bereits später Herbst, und das Vorhaben, den Pass über das Nebelgebirge zu überwinden, wurde immer gefährlicher Aber alles war vorbereitet, als Elrohir das Zimmer des Elbenlords betrat. „Es ist Zeit, Vater.", begann er leise. Elrond drehte sich herum und schaute seinen Sohn fragend an. „Wofür?", stellte er die unsichere Frage. „Das du dich auf den Weg machst.", antwortete sein Gegenüber. „Das Wetter ist stabil, du solltest im Gebirge keine großen Probleme haben." „Wovon redest du, Junge?" Der Herr des Hauses verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Du liebst den König des Düsterwaldes...." Elrond wollte auffahren, aber Elrohir ließ sich diesmal nicht einschüchtern. „Wir wissen es, und du leidest. Wir haben keine Lust mit anzusehen, wie du hier zugrunde gehst. Es ist alles vorbereitet. Mein Bruder und ich werden hier die Stellung halten, und Celeborn ist ebenfalls da." „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass ihr zwei etwas ausheckt.", begann der Elbenlord harsch, aber er wusste, dass sein Sohn recht hatte. „Bitte Vater, dein Herz ist längst nicht mehr in Imladris. Du gehörst an einen anderen Ort. Thranduil liebt dich auch, wir haben ihn beobachtet. Er muss es nur begreifen und akzeptieren. Und nur du kannst ihm das klarmachen. Bitte, lass mich nicht betteln." Elrond sah sein Kind sanft an. „Was wenn das alles keinen Sinn hat..." „Dann hast du wenigstens alles versucht. Aber du solltest nicht über solche Dinge nachdenken." Wenig später saß der Herr von Imladris auf seinem edlen Ross und sah auf seine Söhne. „Ich danke euch...", mehr brachte er nicht heraus und Elladan und Elrohir lächelten zufrieden. „Viel Glück, Vater." 


	7. Kapitel 7

Danke ihr lieben *knuddel* Na wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Thranduil mal Glück hat ;)  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Legolas stand mit nachdenklicher Miene in der Tür, die zum königlichen Weinkeller führte und betrachtete seinen Vater schweigend. Lange war der Hausherr nicht mehr an diesem Ort gewesen, aber seit einigen Tagen wurden die Besuche bei den großen Eichenfässern wieder zur Routine. Thranduil schottete sich ab von allem und versuchte sein blutendes Herz im Alkohol zu ertränken. Sein Sohn musste es hilflos mit ansehen und böse Erinnerungen befielen ihn. Er hatte keine Chance mehr, zum König durchzudringen, all seine Worte stießen auf taube Ohren. Es war Haldir, der es eines kühlen Tages nicht mehr ertragen konnte, dass sein Geliebter so sehr unter Thranduils Absturz litt. Derart verzweifelt hatte er Legolas noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal, als der König sie verbannt hatte. „So kann es nicht weitergehen!", sagte Haldir, der den Prinzen sanft in seinen Armen wiegte und beruhigend über dessen Rücken strich. „Was sollen wir denn tun?", fragte Legolas schwach. „Mein Vater spricht nicht mit mir und hört nicht ein Wort, von dem, was ich sage..." „Wir holen Elrond!", unterbrach ihn sein Geliebter. „Du weißt doch nicht mal, ob er diese Gefühle erwidert.", warf der Prinz resigniert ein. „Aber so wie er aussah, in dieser Nacht in Imladris, glaube ich ziemlich fest, dass der Lord das tut." Der Thronfolger sah sein Gegenüber nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht hast du recht!", meinte er leise. „Und außerdem fällt mir nichts besseres ein." Haldir lachte und küsste den Prinzen sanft, doch schnell merkte er, dass Legolas mehr wollte, viel mehr.....  
  
Als die zwei Elben am folgenden Tag ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollten, kam ihnen eine der Grenzwachen entgegen. Besorgt trat ihm der Thronfolger entgegen. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er. „Mein Prinz, soeben hat der Herr von Imladris das Reich betreten.", antwortete der Ankömmling. „Er verlangt, den König zu sehen." Legolas strahlte Haldir an, Elrond war im Düsterwald, und was sonst hätte ihn hierher treiben können, als die Sehnsucht nach Thranduil. „Mein Vater ruht noch.", meinte er kurz darauf. „Ich werde ihn an seiner Statt empfangen."  
  
Die Wache verbeugte sich und machte kehrt, um die Botschaft des Königshauses zu überbringen. Der Prinz ließ alles stehen und sprintete in sein Zimmer, um sich als des Herrschers Repräsentant anzukleiden. „Ich muss sagen, einen würdigeren Thronfolger habe ich noch nie gesehen.", sagte Haldir lächelnd als sein Geliebter zurückkehrte. In diesem Augenblick erreichte der Herr von Imladris das Königshaus. Freundlich lächelte er dem Prinzen entgegen, der diese Geste nur zu gern erwiderte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch im Düsterwald begrüßen zu können.", sagte Legolas förmlich. „Entschuldigt bitte, dass der König nicht zugegen ist." „Ich danke dir.", antwortete Elrond mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Aber ich glaube, die Etikette müssen wir nicht zu ernst nehmen." Der Thronfolger atmete tief durch, dankbar, dass er die verhassten Formalitäten seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung vergessen konnte. „Wo ist Thranduil?", fragte der Gast, als sich die Tür des Thronsaales hinter ihnen schloss." Legolas senkte den Blick, aber Haldir wollte nicht mehr Versteck spielen. „Entweder in seinen Privatgemächern, oder im Weinkeller.", sagte er ohne Umschweife. „Was?". Der Elbenlord war sichtlich schockiert. „Sie sind der Einzige, der ihm helfen kann.", meinte der Prinz verzweifelt. „Ich wüsste nicht wie.", kam die resignierte Antwort. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum sind sie hier?"  
  
Auf Elronds Gesicht zeichnete sich Schmerz ab. „Tja, so sicher bin ich mir da auch nicht." Langsam erzählte der Herr von Imladris, wie es zu dessen Reise in den Düsterwald kam, allerdings ohne dabei seine Gefühle klar zu benennen. Auch seine nächtliche Begegnung mit dem König erwähnte er nicht. Aber der Prinz und sein Geliebter hörten mehr, als ihr Gast wirklich sagte. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als der Herrscher geistesabwesend den Raum betrat. Sein Kater war schlagartig verschwunden, als er den Gesprächspartner seines Sohnes erkannte. Panik stieg in ihm auf und sein Herz sprang ihm fast aus der Brust, sodass er sich nur einfach umdrehen konnte, um zu fliehen. Elrond sprang auf und lief dem König nach. „Thranduil....!", rief der Elbenlord. „Warte....!" „Was tust du hier?", kam die beinahe ängstliche Frage. „Bitte, bleib stehen, du kannst nicht ewig vor mir weglaufen."  
  
Der Herr des Hauses hielt inne und sofort war er wieder gefangen in Elronds Anwesenheit. Wie sehr wollte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwinden, wieder diese atemberaubende Nähe spüren. Sein Gegenüber fühlte die Leere, die von Thranduil ausging. Jede Vorsicht vergessend legte der Elb aus Imladris seine Hand auf die des Königs. Der Herrscher wollte sie wegziehen, aber in diesem Moment konnte der Verstand nichts mehr gegen das verlangende Herz ausrichten. Ein Schritt genügte und wieder spürte Thranduil die süßen Lippen des Elbenlords auf den seinen. Mit einem Male waren alle Wunden geheilt.  
  
„Lass mich die Leere verdrängen.", hauchte Elrond, als sie sich trennten. Der König hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, gegen den Sturm anzukämpfen, den sein Gegenüber auslöste. Wie im Rausch fanden sie den Weg in die Gemächer des Hausherren. Thranduil wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als Elronds Hände zärtlich unter sein Obergewand glitten und über die seidige Haut strichen. Seufzend lehnte er sich den Berührungen entgegen und behend befreite der Elbenlord sein Gegenüber von dessen Kleidung. Einen Moment hielt er inne, um jedes Detail des edlen Körpers vor seinen Augen in sich aufzunehmen. Thranduil dachte, er verglühe, als verlangende Lippen seine Brustwarzen umspielten. Jegliches Eis war gebrochen und verzweifelt zog der König an der Kleidung seines Liebhabers, der ihm auch sofort entgegenkam, nur um endlich dessen Haut auf der seinen zu spüren. Die ihn treffende Hitze raubte Elrond alle Sinne. Er stöhnte leise auf, um gleich darauf jeden Zentimeter des Herrschers zu kosten, der sich lustvoll unter den Berührungen wand. Für diesen zählte nichts mehr, nur die Hände und Lippen, die ihn verwöhnten.  
  
Als sich des Elbenlords schlanke Finger um sein pulsierendes Glied legte, durchzuckten Wellen der Lust den Körper des Königs. Reflexartig brachte er sich seinem Gegenüber entgegen, der Mühe hatte, die Kontrolle zu bewahren, so erregend war Thranduils Anblick. Fast panisch schaute sich Elrond nach so etwas wie Öl um. Er hatte Glück, und geschickt angelte er das verheißungsvolle Fläschchen, ohne von der Erektion des König abzulassen.  
  
Der Hausherr konnte ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als der Herr von Imladris begann, seine Härte sanft zu massieren, wobei er den Druck des Griffes ständig variierte. Elronds Erektion pulsierte fast im gleichen Takt. Er wusste, er würde vergehen, wenn er nicht bald ein Teil des Elben werden würde, den er so über alles liebte. Beinahe hastig verteilte er etwas Öl auf seinen Händen. So sehr der Elbenlord den König auch wollte, niemals wäre er unvorbereitet in ihn eingedrungen. Vorsichtig tastete der Herr von Imladris nach der engen Öffnung seines Gegenübers. Überraschend einfach und ohne Gegenwehr nahm Thranduil erst einen, dann zwei und schließlich sogar drei von Elronds geschickten Finger in sich auf. Sanft bewegte er sich im Körper des Herrschers, der immer wieder voller Verlangen aufstöhnte. „Elrond...", hauchte er schwach. „Ich flehe dich an....bevor es zu viel wird....ich ...will....dich fühlen."  
  
Sein Liebhaber kam dieser Bitte liebend gern nach. Langsam drang seine mit Öl benetzte Härte in den Körper des Herrschers ein. Die Enge, die ihn empfing, ließ den Elbenlord fast ohnmächtig werden. Nach und nach schloss ihn Thranduils Hitze vollständig ein. Ungeduldig drückte sich der König der ihn erfüllenden Erektion entgegen. Als sein Gegenüber in ihn stieß, erzitterte der Herrscher stöhnend, als dieser mitten in das Zentrum seiner Lust traf. Berauscht bewegte sich Elrond immer heftiger und schneller im willigen Körper seines Königs. Jeder Stoß ließ Thranduil in höhere Sphären aufsteigen. Er dachte, es zerreiße ihn, als er aufschreiend und zitternd Erlösung fand. Die ekstatische Kontraktion um Elronds schmerzhaft pulsierendes Glied ließ auch ihn laut stöhnen, und mit fast unbändiger Gewalt ergoss er sich im Körper des Elbenherrschers.  
  
In Thranduils Kopf drehte sich alles. Nun endlich verstand er, warum die Wahl seines Sohnes auf einen Elben gefallen war. Noch nie hatte der König so etwas intensives erlebt. Als Elrond erschöpft den Kopf auf dessen Brust legte, konnte er das rasende Herz des Herrschers hören. Die Arme des Königs legten sich um seinen Liebhaber, um ihn ganz nah bei sich zu halten. Die Zeit vergessend lagen sie eng umschlungen auf des Herrschers Bett, ohne Bewegung und ohne ein Wort. Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über den Düsterwald. Thranduils gleichmäßiger Atem machte Elrond glauben, dass dieser schlief. Was er jetzt sagte, würde der Herscher also nie erfahren. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte der Elbenlord und schloss lächelnd die Augen. Aber der König war nicht im Reich der Träume und er vernahm die gehauchten Worte des Elben. Mit einem Mal schnürte Panik seine Kehle zu. Als er sich versichert hatte, dass Elrond fest schlief, wand sich der König vorsichtig aus dessen Armen, um gleich darauf fluchtartig seine eigenen Gemächer zu verlassen. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob sich Thranduil fangen lässt...*ggg*  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Thranduil lief ziellos durch seinen Palast, auf der Suche nach Halt. Die letzten Stunden waren geprägt von den extremsten Gefühlen, die der König je erlebt hatte. Absolutes Glücksgefühl, gefolgt von der größten Angst seines langen Lebens. Und noch nie hatte sich der Herrscher so allein gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.  
  
Plötzlich hatte der Hausherr das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. Nachdenklich ging er durch seinen Garten, der im gerade beginnenden Sonnenaufgang golden zu glühen schien. Jeder Zentimeter seiner Umgebung war voller Erinnerungen, die meisten davon gehörten in die schlimmste Zeit seines Daseins. Damals war der König sicher, er würde der Sache nicht Herr werden und in Mandos Hallen gehen, als gebrochener Elb, aber er hatte es vor allem mit Hilfe seines jüngsten Sohnes geschafft. Und jetzt? Elrond war wie eine Offenbarung gewesen, eine Chance, noch einmal richtig glücklich zu sein, und er schlug diese Möglichkeit aus. Nie wieder wollte er sich erneut binden, noch einmal ein Teil von jemanden anderen sein. Das hatte sich der Herrscher vor langer Zeit geschworen. Und ein Liebeserklärung wie die des Elbenlords war für Thranduil so etwas wie eine Bindung. Gedankenverloren setzte er sich unter die nun blätterlosen Bäume. Die Kälte des Morgens spürte der König nicht, in ihm kämpfte Angst gegen Liebe, Leben gegen Tod.  
  
In den königlichen Gemächern wurde Elrond von der Sonne geweckt. Die Wolldecken hatten die Wärme des Herrschers im Bett gehalten. Der Geruch der Nacht lag noch immer in der Luft, sodass der Elbenlord mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen aufschlug. Aber das erstarb sofort, als er bemerkte dass das Bett neben ihm leer war. Panisch fuhr er hoch, hastig suchten seine Blicke das Zimmer ab, aber der König war nicht zu sehen. „Nein,....das kann nicht....warum?", sprach er zu sich selbst. Schnell zog sich Elrond sein Gewand an, um gleich darauf den Elben seines Herzens durch das Fenster zu erblicken. Sofort verließ er das Zimmer Richtung Garten. Er musste mit dem König reden, denn er war sich sicher, dass Thranduil seine Gefühle erwiderte. Der Elbenlord würde noch einmal um sein Glück kämpfen, denn er konnte sich ein Weiterleben ohne den Herrscher des Düsterwaldes nicht mehr vorstellen. Leise trat er an seinen König heran, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder wie eh und je, sodass der Herr von Imladris bemerkt wurde, ehe dieser das überhaupt wollte. Allerdings kam kein Wort über die Lippen seines Gegenübers.  
  
„Warum...warum bist du hier, und nicht ...nicht bei mir?", fragte Elrond unsicher. Die Antwort war kaum mehr als ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht......habe ich dir weh getan?", versuchte es der Gast des Reiches weiter. Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln. Verzweifelt sah der Elbenlord den König an. „Thranduil....bitte, sag etwas." Aber die Antwort war Schweigen, selbst den Blicken seines Geliebten der letzten Nacht wich der Herrscher aus.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen, er wollte erklären, aber der König fand keine Worte.  
  
Thranduil spürte, wie sich Elrond neben ihn setzte, fühlte sie sanften Hände auf seinen. Wie gut sie sich anfühlten. Sie strahlten Wärme und Geborgenheit aus, alles wonach sich der König sehnte. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte der Elbenlord sanft. Da war es wieder, der Krampf in seinem Herzen. So sehr wollte er dies erwidern, aber Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. So schwieg der Herrscher und seine Hand spürte gleich darauf wieder die Kühle des Morgens, die sie zu erfrieren schien. Elrond erhob sich traurig. Er hatte den Kampf verloren. Fast konnte man das Brechen seiner Seele hören. Thranduil war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, Hoffnung auf Glück und Liebe. Jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr in Mittelerde, er war nicht in der Lage, den Schmerz zu ertragen. Vielleicht würde man sie im Westen etwas lindern können, wobei der Lord nicht glaubte, dass die diese Wunden jemals geheilt werden konnten, außer durch den Herrscher selbst.  
  
„Du regierst mein Herz.", sagte der Herr von Imladris resigniert. „Nie wieder wird darin eine andere Person je wieder Platz finden. Ich liebe dich, und das wird sich nie ändern." Der König schaute auf. Elronds Gesichtsausdruck traf ihn tief in seiner Seele, aber noch immer kam kein Wort über Thranduils Lippen. „Leb wohl, ich werde in Valinor auf dich warten. Wenn es sein muss, bis ans Ende aller Tage." Der Herrscher glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. ‚NEIN!!'  
  
Aber es war nur ein Gedanke, der den Weg zu seiner Kehle nicht fand. So konnte Thranduil nur zu sehen, wie die Liebe seines Lebens ihn verließ. Eine Träne bahnten sich ihren Weg über das Gesicht des Königs, die niemals jemand sehen sollte, denn plötzlich surrte Pfeile durch die Luft. Elrond konnte gerade noch einem Wurfdolch ausweichen, während von Norden her ein Stoßtrupp Orks in den königlichen Garten eindrangen. „Verdammt, wo kommen die denn schon wieder her?", sagte der König zu sich selbst. „Und warum kam keine Warnung?"  
  
Thranduil sah sich schnell einer Übermacht Feinde gegenüber. Der Herr von Imladris hatte aus Sorge um den Herrscher kehrt gemacht, und sah nun auch noch etlicher Entfernung dessen aussichtslose Position, der genau in diesem Augenblick von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen wurde. Allerdings trugen die Orks, die den Vorstoß wagten, keine Waffen die darauf ausgerichtet war, zu töten. Elrond lief auf seine Liebe zu, aber er war nicht schnell genug, um dem gezielten Schlag von einem der Feinde zu verhindern. Thranduil sackte bewusstlos zu Boden. Dem Elbenlord war klar, dass hier eine Entführung im Gang war. In dieser Sekunde erschien der Prinz im Garten. „Vater!", rief er panisch, als er sah, wie sich ein Ork über diesen beugte. „Nein...Legolas , verschwinde da.", rief ihm der Herr von Imladris entgegen, der nun umstellt war von Gegnern. Aber der Thronfolger war total fixiert auf den König. So lief er mitten in die feindlichen Linien und kurz darauf ging auch der Prinz besinnungslos Boden. Elrond verließen nach so vielen kampflosen Jahren die Kräfte. Etwas traf ihn hart am Kopf. Der Lord konnte spüren, wie das warme Blut über sein Schläfe rann und dann umgab ihn die Dunkelheit.  
  
An anderer Stelle war Haldir in ärgster Bedrängnis. Ein Ork holte bereits zum entscheidenden Schlag aus, als ihn etwas von hindern traf. Der zusammenbrechende Feind gab dem Wachmann Loriens den Blick auf seinen Retter frei. „Gimli...?!", sagte er überrascht. Auf dem Gesicht des Zwerges zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Doch allein war er nicht gekommen, an seiner Seite standen einige seines Volkes, und sie alle verstanden es, exellent mit der Axt umzugehen. Wenig später zogen sich die Orks wieder Richtung Norden zurück. „Woher wusstest du von diesem Angriff?", fragte Haldir den Freund seines Geliebten. „Diese Trupps haben uns vor Tagen schwer zugesetzt.", begann der Zwerg. „Sie kamen aus den Iron Hills. Dort scheint ähnliches passiert zu sein, wie in Moria. Sie haben gedacht, uns ausgelöscht zu haben, so bemerkten diese Missgeburten nicht, dass wir uns sammelten und ihnen folgten." „Wieso sind sie hier?", fragte der Lorienelb weiter. „Der Feind will den gesamten Nordosten unterjochen. Dazu brauchen sie die geheimen Pfade der Waldleben, auch um Dol Guldur wieder zu besetzen..." Plötzlich verstand Haldir. „Der König.......Legolas..."  
  
Gimlis Augen wurden immer größer. Auch er begriff, worum es hier ging. Schnell liefen sie zum Königshaus und durchsuchten jeden Winkel, um im Garten den Herr von Imladris zu finden, der gerade seine Bewusstlosigkeit besiegte. „Lord Elrond..", mit einem Satz war Haldir beim Herren von Imladris. „Was ist passiert?" „Sie .... sie haben sie mit genommen, sie haben...Thranduil und Legolas...", sagte sein Gegenüber, der noch etwas schwankend auf die Beine kam. Panik zeichnete nun das Gesicht des Zwergen und des Elben aus Lorien. „Wie müssen sie retten.", sprach Elrond fest, sich immernoch den Kopf haltend. „Wer weiß, was sie ihnen antun." 


	9. Kapitel 9

Warnung: Jetzt wirds ein wenig gewalttätig!!!! Danke Evala, Töchterchen für dieses interessante Review. :)  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Als Thranduil die Augen aufschlug, durchzuckten fürchterliche Schmerzen seinen Kopf. Die Dunkelheit erschien ihm wie ein undurchdringlicher Vorhang, so dass der König für einen Moment dachte, dass Augenlicht verloren zu haben. Erst langsam begann er sich an die Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Schemenhaft erkannte der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes eine weitere Person, die ein paar Meter vor ihm zusammengekrümmt auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Krampfhaft versuchte Thranduil sich zu erinnern, was passiert war und Stück für Stück setzte sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf zusammen. Doch seine Überlegungen rissen ab, als die Gestalt, mit der er sich diesen Ort teilte, aufstöhnte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schicksalsgenossen richtend, wurde dem König plötzlich klar, wen er da vor sich hatte.  
  
„Legolas!!", stieß er erschrocken hervor. Thranduil sprang hektisch auf, um seinem Sohn zu Hilfe zu kommen, aber nach einem Schritt riss ihn ein harter Widerstand schmerzhaft zu Boden. Erst jetzt bemerkte der König, dass schwere Eisenkette um seine Handgelenke gelegt waren, und durch die schnelle Aktion hinterließ diese tiefe Schnitte auf Haut des Elben. Legolas war sich in diesem Moment der Anwesenheit seines Vaters noch nicht bewusst. Nur sehr langsam konnte er die schwere Bewusstlosigkeit aus seinem Kopf verscheuchen und die Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen durchdringen. Die Worte des Königs hallten dumpf und unverständlich in seinen Ohren. Und als würde er plötzlich die Welt nicht mehr verstehen, zog der Prinz hart an den Ketten, die ihn hielten. Wie ein Puzzle setzte sich jedoch auch Legolas Erinnerung nach und nach wieder zusammen.  
  
„Vater!", flüsterte er leise und ließ sein Gegenüber aufsehen. „Mein Sohn...", begann er leise. „Ich bin hier..."  
  
Der Prinz fuhr herum, zum einem erleichtert, eine bekannte Stimme zu hören, aber zum anderen besorgt um das Wohl des letzten Mitgliedes seiner Familie, vor allem in dieser Situation. „Wo sind wir?", fragte der Thronfolger unsicher. „Warum?...Wer?" „Das wüsste ich auch gern.", antwortete Thranduil hilflos, gefolgt von bleischwerer Stille. „Eigentlich wollte ich diese Welt unter Bäumen verlassen.", sagte der König plötzlich leise. Legolas sah ihn erschrocken an.  
  
„Nein, Vater!!!", schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. „Du darfst so etwas nicht einmal denken. Haldir wird uns finden, und Elrond...wir müssen nur durchhalten." Der König schaute seinen Sohn voller Schmerz an und dachte auf dessen Worte unweigerlich an die Stunden, als ihn zum letzten Mal die Dunkelheit eingehüllt hatte. Er spürte plötzlich wieder die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die ihn umgab, um kurz darauf die Kälte des Moments zu fühlen, die so tief in ihn kroch wie noch niemals zuvor.  
  
‚Elrond...', dachte Thranduil. ‚Er wird nicht kommen....ich habe ihn von mir gestoßen.' „Ich habe nichts mehr, wofür es sich lohnt, durchzuhalten.", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber. „Aber Elrond...", setzte der Prinz an. „Er ist weg.", unterbrach ihn der Herrscher voller Trauer. „Weg?...Aber...wieso?", hakte Legolas ungläubig nach. „Weil ... weil ich der größte Dummkopf bin, der unter den Lichtern der Welt wandelt.", kam die schwache Antwort. „Weil ich mich selbst belog."  
  
Thranduil spürte den fragenden Blick seines Sohnes. Und mit einem Mal war alle Scheu vergessen, seinem Gegenüber alles zu erzählen, so groß war sein Bedürfnis, Legolas Einblick in seine Seele zu gewähren, bevor das Ende kam, sei es durch diese Gefangenschaft oder durch seine blutende Seele.  
  
„Noch jetzt fühle ich Elronds Nähe, die Sicherheit und den Frieden in seinen Armen.", begann er kaum hörbar. „Vater...", flüsterte der Prinz mit einem Hauch von Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich war so verloren. Es gab nur uns.", fuhr er fort wie in einem Traum gefangen. „Nie war ich so erfüllt wie mit dem Herren von Imladris. Wie habe ich mir gewünscht, diese Momente würden ganze Zeitalter andauernd."  
  
Die Stimme des Herrschers versagte und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er wieder in der Lage war, weiter zu sprechen. „Er sagte, dass er mich liebt, aber er wollte nicht, dass ich es höre. Doch das tat ich.", fuhr er schließlich fort. Legolas lächelte nun wirklich. „Und was passierte dann?", fragte dieser sanft. „Ich lief davon, vor ihm ... vor meinen Gefühlen ... meinem Mut ... vor mir, dabei wollte ich es erwidern, aber..."  
  
„Was aber?", warf der Prinz nun verstört ein. „Weil..."Der König suchte nach Worten, aber dann schüttelte er schwach den Kopf. „Er wird nie erfahren, was ich empfinde ... dass ich ihn liebe." Plötzlich spürte der Herrscher, wie ein großes Gewicht von seiner Seele fiel. Er hatte es gesagt, er hatte es akzeptiert, wenn auch zu spät. Legolas sah seinen Vater traurig an. „Aber...warum?", meinte er niedergeschlagen. „Ich verstehe es nicht."  
  
Zu einer Antwort sollte der König nicht mehr kommen, denn mit einem Schlag ging die schwere Eisentür ihres Gefängnisses auf und eine dunkle Gestalt trat ein, welche die Züge der Bewohner von Rhûn trug.  
  
Thranduil blickte seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. Er war ein Oberhaupt der Elben und das wollte er auch in seiner letzten Stunde zeigen. Der Gegner kam dann auch umgehend auf den Punkt. „Die geheimen Wege der Waldelben ... wo sind sie und wohin führen sie?", fragte er fast naiv. Der König hielt dessen Blick weiterhin stand und schwieg. Als hätte der Feind dies erwartet, betraten nun ein paar Orks das Verließ. Einer von ihnen baute sich vor Thranduil auf. „Ich stelle ungern eine Frage mehrmals.", meinte ihr Anführer mit schneidender Stimme und legte einen Dolch an den Hals seines Gefangenen. „Töten Sie mich, aber das bringt sie auch nicht weiter.", antwortete der König ruhig. „Da haben sie recht.", gab sein Gegner zu. „Aber von ihrem Sohn können wir uns ohne weiteres trennen."  
  
Der Schlägertrupp näherte sich nun dem Thronfolger. „Beantworten Sie meine Fragen, oder er wird sich bald wünschen, tot zu sein.", fuhr er mit einem hämischen Grinsen fort. Legolas war umstellt von den übelsten Kreaturen Mittelerdes, aber sein Blick ruhte auf Thranduil, dem die Angst und der Kampf mit sich selbst anzusehen waren. „Nein, Vater. Du darfst ihnen nicht sagen, was sie wissen wollen.", rief er dem Herrscher zu. Bevor dieser etwas sagen oder tun konnte, schlossen die Gegner den Kreis um seinen Sohn. „Nein...", schrie er, während er immer wieder mit aller Gewalt an den Ketten zog, die allerdings keinen Zentimeter nachgaben.  
  
Das nächste, das Legolas fühlte, waren Schläge, die ihn mit ungebremster Wucht trafen, und Schmerz, der ihm schnell alle Sinne raubte. Als sich der Thronfolger nicht mehr rührte, ließen die Orks von ihrem Opfer ab.  
  
Thranduil war wie in Trance. Sein Geist konnte das Gesehene nicht mehr fassen, geschweige denn begreifen. In ihm waren auch die letzten Reste der heilen Welt in sich zusammengefallen. Die Stimme seines Feindes vernahm er nur noch bruchstückhaft. So war es fast eine Erlösung, als die Gewalt auch seinen Körper traf. Seine letzten Gedanken, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn gefangen nahm, waren bei Elrond und ihren nur zu wenigen gemeinsamen Stunden. Plötzlich sah der König so klar wie noch nie zuvor. Der Elbenlord war sein Schicksal. Er hatte es verleugnet. Alles war sinnlos geworden. Als die Finsternis über ihn hereinbrach, hatte Thranduil mit seinem Leben angeschlossen und er ergab sich Leere.  
  
Doch die Rache kam prompt. Die Peiniger der beiden Elben brachen nacheinander unter gezielten Pfeilschüssen zusammen. Auch ihr Anführer reagierte zu spät, als die Zwergenaxt auf ihn niederging. Elrond, Haldir und Gimli hatten eine Schneise des Todes hinterlassen, nachdem sie die Eisenberge erreichten. Nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Als der Weg frei war, betraten sie das Verließ, nach dem sie so panisch gesucht hatten und standen nun der grausamen Realität gegenüber. Elrond sank neben Thranduil auf die Knie. Der Kopf des Elbenlords war leer und er wagte es nicht, den von Gewalt gezeichneten Körper seines Königs zu berühren, während Haldir seinen Geliebten vorsichtig ganz nah zu sich zog. Dessen Tränen trafen des Prinzen Gesicht und zeichneten Spuren der Angst und Trauer auf die blutende Haut. Das einzige Geräusch, welches die Stille des Augenblicks zerriss, war ein laute Klirren, als Gimlis Axt zu Boden fiel. „Wir sind zu spät gekommen.", sagte der Zwerg voller Trauer und Schmerz. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
  
Die resignierten Worte des Zwerges lösten in Elrond etwas aus, was er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er wehrte sich gegen die Leere und er wollte nicht aufgeben. Kurz darauf war die Luft erfüllt mit der sanften Stimme des Elbenlords, der Heilformeln in seiner Sprache auf Thranduil legte.  
  
Haldir hüllte den Prinzen noch immer in seine sanften Armen. Ohne Realitätssinn wiegte er ihn, immer wieder auf den Prinz einredend. Die plötzliche Wärme, die Legolas umgab, ließ diesen die Dunkelheit niederkämpfen. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, ein Geräusch, das in den Ohren des Wachmanns von Lorien wie Musik klang. Unvermittelt drückte der erleichterte Elb den Prinzen etwas fester an sich, was diesem ein Schmerzlaut abrang. Sofort lockerte Haldir den Griff. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Geliebten hoch, doch die Ketten an den Handgelenken des Thronfolgers störten seine Bewegung. Gimli war auf der Stelle bei ihm. Mit einem kleinen Metallgegenstand öffnete er geschickt und schnell die Schlösser. Der Lorienelb fragte nicht, wie der Zwerg dies gemacht hatte, zu dankbar war er dem kleinen Kämpfer. Auch Thranduils Fesseln waren bald abgelegt. Ohne dass Elrond von seinen Beschwörungen abließ, nahm er den König sanft in die Arme, um ihn von der Stätte seiner Qual fortzubringen.  
  
So schnell es der Gruppe möglich war, ritten sie zurück Richtung Königshaus. Es waren viele Pausen nötig. Legolas war langsam zu Bewusstsein gekommen, und spürte jeden Schritt des Pferdes wie neue Schläge. Elrond dagegen verlor die Hoffnung, je näher sie der Heimat kamen. Noch immer rührte sich Thranduil nicht und sein Zustand wurde bedenklicher. „Ich hätte ihn an diesem Morgen nicht allein lassen dürfen.", sagte er leise, als er erneut ohne sichtbaren Effekt Heilformeln in den Körper des Königs schickte. Gimli sah betroffen auf, während er Haldir half, Legolas Wunden notdürftig zu versorgen. Etwas traurig begriff der Zwerg, dass der Prinz noch nicht in der Lage war ihn zu erkennen. Er hatte sich gefreut, seinen besten Freund endlich wieder zu sehen, aber stattdessen schickte er den Schmerz ins Herrscherhaus des Düsterwaldes. Langsam ging der Krieger auf den Herren von Imladris zu, der niedergeschlagen neben dem König saß, und dagegen ankämpfen musste, nicht zusammenzubrechen.  
  
„Zeigen sie ihm, dass sie da sind.", begann Gimli leise. „Er braucht sie." Ungläubig wegen dieser einfühlsamen Worte aus dem Mund eines Zwerges, schaute Elrond auf, um kurz darauf Thranduil sicher und warm in seinen Armen zu wiegen. „Verlass mich nicht ...", flüsterte er immer wieder. „Ich liebe dich." Und diese Worte hatten mehr Wirkung als alle elbischen Heilmittel und Formeln zusammen. Der letzte kleine Funken im Herzen des König wurde genährt durch die Hingabe und Geborgenheit, die ihn plötzlich umgab. Thranduils Finger schlossen sich langsam um die des Elbenlords, bei dem Tränen der Erleichterung und des Glücks ihren Weg über das edle Gesicht suchten. Voller Hoffnung traten sie das letzte Stück ihrer Reise an.  
  
Im Reiche des Waldelbenkönig war das Volk besorgt um ihr Oberhaupt und dessen Sohn, aber die erfahrenen Hände von Haldir und Elrond sorgten dafür, dass es im Herrscherhaus bald Grund zum durchatmen gab. Thranduil genoss die Aufmerksamkeit des Herren von Imladris. Jede Berührung ließ ihn mehr und mehr leben, aber ihre gemeinsame Nacht und die Liebeserklärung blieben ein Tabu. Auch die Entscheidung Elronds Mittelerde zu verlassen, hing wie ein Schatten über ihnen. Aber der König fand nicht den Mut, sein Gegenüber darauf anzusprechen. Des Nachts lief er schleppend die wenigen Meter zum Quartier des Elbenlords, stand an der Tür und betrachtete das friedliche Antlitz. Immer wieder flüsterte er Worte, zu denen ihm bei Tageslicht und Elronds Anblick der Mut fehlte. Jeden Abend sehnte er sich nach diesen Momenten. Es befreite den König für einige Augenblicke, um später wieder bleischwer auf ihm zu lasten. Absichtlich gab sich Thranduil schwächer als er war, nur um die Fürsorge des Herren von Imladris länger für sich zu sichern. Er wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, wollte den Moment der endgültigen Trennung herausschieben, um vielleicht doch noch die Courage zu finden, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Aber jeder Tag endete mit den gleichen heimlichen Worten und dem selben blutenden Herz. Doch auch Elrond schob den Zeitpunkt seines Weggangs nur zu gerne vor sich her. Fast übervorsichtig behandelte er den Elben, den er liebte, redete es ihm immer wieder aus, sich zu übernehmen und verordnete dem König Ruhe, obwohl er sie gar nicht mehr brauchte. Seine Hoffnungen auf ein Wort des Herrschers ließen ihn länger aushalten, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Thranduil musste es nur sagen und er würde alles aufgeben für ein Leben mit ihm, für eine neue Chance glücklich zu sein. Doch je länger dies auf sich warten ließ, umso klarer wurde dem Herren von Imladris, dass seine Zeit gekommen war.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er eines Morgens in einer Art, die Thranduils Herz aussetzen ließ. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", antwortete der König unsicher. Elrond lächelte wissend. „Ich kann nicht mehr für dich tun.", meinte der Elbenlord leise. „Die letzten Wunden werden schnell heilen."  
  
Der Herrscher wollte auffahren, denn ohne Elrond würde eine bestimmte Verletzung nie heilen, ganz im Gegenteil, aber alles was er tat, war ein leichtes Nicken. „Meine Heilkunde wird hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Legolas ist ebenfalls gut genesen.", fuhr Elrond fort. „Morgen werde ich das Reich verlassen."  
  
Der Herr von Imladris hielt inne, flehte sein Gegenüber regelrecht stumm an, dass er etwas sagen sollte. Er würde doch bleiben, wenn der König es nur wollte. Thranduils Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Der Tag musste kommen, und dennoch war er nicht bereit, der Situation ins Auge zu sehen. Alles, was er Elrond mitteilen wollte, ging nacheinander durch seinen Kopf, aber nichts davon erreichte die Ohren seines Gegenübers. Der Elbenlord seufzte leise.  
  
„Leb wohl, Thranduil.", sagte er noch, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Und wieder war der König allein, leer und ohne Perspektive in seinem Leben. „Ich liebe dich, Elrond.", hauchte er geistesabwesend, ohne Chance erhört zu werden.  
  
Auf dem Weg in seine Unterkunft traf der Herr von Imladris auf den Thronfolger und dessen Geliebten. Ihr unübersehbares Glück schien den Elbenlord innerlich zu ersticken. „Ich werde morgen abreisen.", sagte Elrond ohne Umschweife. „Gern war ich in diesem Reich." Zu mehr Worten war er nicht fähig, und schnell verließ er diese bedrückende Situation. Legolas traute seinen Ohren nicht. Ungläubig starrte er ihrem Gast nach. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, sein Vater liebte diesen Elben. Warum um alles in der Welt ließ Thranduil das zu.  
  
Wütend riss der Prinz sich los und wollte die Tür zu den Gemächern des Oberhauptes eintreten, aber Haldir hielt ihn zurück. „Shhh..., beruhige dich, nin bain.", begann er sanft. „Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht, aber das ist eine Sache zwischen dem König und Elrond." „Nein..!", kam die feste Antwort. „Er ist mein Vater. Ich habe viel mit ihm durchlebt. Er wird wieder abstürzen und noch einmal ertrage ich das nicht. Das geht mich wohl etwas an, wo ich doch genau weiß, was in ihm vorgeht." Wieder entzog er sich den Armen seines Geliebten, der nichts anderes tun konnte, als zuzusehen, wie der Prinz des Herrschers Gemächer betrat. 


	11. Finale

So das ist nun das Ende der geschichte. Danke allen, die mich begleitet haben. Ihr ward es, für die ich das hier geschrieben habe. Und, wenn Interesse besteht, auch weiterhin schreiben werde.  
  
Danke *knuddel*  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Haldir seufzte leise, als sich die Tür zu den Räumen des Königs schloss. Er kannte seinen Geliebten, dieser würde nicht eher wieder zu ihm zurückkehren, bis sein Vater Rechenschaft über sein Verhalten abgelegt hatte. Der Wachmann Loriens war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Gimli an ihn herantrat. „Wo ist Legolas?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Beim König.", antwortete Haldir niedergeschlagen. „Gibt es Probleme?", hakte der Zwerg nach. „Ich dachte das Oberhaupt des Reiches wäre genesen." „Darum geht es nicht.", gab der Lorienelb zurück. „Lord Elrond wird das Reich morgen verlassen..." „Und der Herrscher hat nichts dagegen?", unterbrach ihn Gimli. Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Deswegen ist Legolas bei ihm."  
  
Als der Prinz Thranduils Gemächer betrat, saß der König auf seinem Bett und starrte ins Leere. Der Thronfolger hatte nicht erwartet, seinen Vater in diesem Zustand anzutreffen. Für einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst.", begann der Herrscher. „Ach ja?", fragte Legolas fast schon ein wenig zu hart. „Was will ich denn sagen?" „Mein Sohn, das ist nicht deine Sache, es geht nur mich etwas an.", antwortete Thranduil mit monotoner Stimme. „Nein tut es nicht.", fuhr Legolas auf. „Warum lässt du zu, dass Elrond geht? Hast du vergessen, was du mir in unserem Gefängnis gesagt hast?" „Nein habe ich nicht." „Warum hältst du den Lord nicht auf?" „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."  
  
Der Prinz hielt inne und versuchte die Wut in sich niederzukämpfen. Haldir hatte recht, wieso tat er sich das hier an. „Ich verstehe es nicht.", setzte er leise an. „Er ist dein Schicksal, aber du begreifst ja immer erst, wenn es zu spät ist. Du hattest zwei Chancen. Du hast das Glück vermutlich einfach nicht verdient." In dem Moment, in dem der Prinz dies sagte, tat es ihm auch schon wieder leid. Aber nun war es nicht mehr zurückzunehmen. Legolas drehte sich herum, um die Gemächer zu verlassen „Ich habe Angst."  
  
Der Thronfolger hatte bereits seine Hand an der Türklinke, als er die Worte Thranduils vernahm. Er blickte auf und sah den Herrscher, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Bett saß. „Wovor?", fragte der Prinz, während er sich neben den König niederließ. „Alles noch einmal durch machen zu müssen.", antwortete das Oberhaupt niedergeschlagen. „Was meinst du?"Legolas verstand sein Gegenüber immer noch nicht. „Was, wenn man mir Elrond auch nimmt?", fuhr der König traurig fort. „Ich würde es nicht ertragen. Diesmal würde es mich verbrennen. Ich ... ich kann das nicht tun, es wird wieder passieren..."  
  
Endlich begriff der Prinz, warum sein Vater sich so verhielt. Seine Schuldgefühle wegen des Ausbruches wenige Minuten zuvor erdrückten beinahe sein familiäres Herz. „Aber das sind Dinge, die du doch nicht vorhersehen kannst." „Für dich ist das leicht.", meinte Thranduil leise „Du kennst keine Angst und bist glücklich." „Ich fürchte das gleiche wie du.", warf Legolas mit sanfter Stimme ein. „Aber ich denke nicht an morgen, weil das heute viel zu schön ist." Thranduil schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, worauf der Thronfolger seine Hand auf des Herrschers Schulter legte.  
  
„Aber..." „Es wird nicht passieren." Der König vertraute dieser Aussage nicht, und sein Sohn spürte das. „Man weiß nie was geschehen wird.", setzte Legolas noch einmal an. „Aber der Schmerz und die Flammen, die dich aufzehren und zerstören sind dir sicher, wenn du Elrond ziehen lässt." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Thronfolger, um die Gemächer zu verlassen.  
  
Lange lag der König wach. Immer wieder dachte er an das Gespräch mit Legolas. Als er sich erhob, um seinen nächtlichen Gang zur Unterbringung des Elbenlords anzutreten, wünschte sich Thranduil zum ersten mal, dass der Herr von Imladris noch nicht schlief. Aber seine Hoffnungen zerschlugen sich.  
  
Viel zu schnell fand die Sonne ihren Weg zurück an den Himmel. Mit den ersten Lichtstrahlen des anbrechenden Tages trat Elrond aus der Tür des Königshauses, um seine Sachen auf sein Pferd zu laden.  
  
Als er aufbrechen wollte, erschien Thranduil in seinen Stallungen. Der Lord stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, aber er wusste, wer gekommen war. „Kommst du doch noch, um mir Lebe wohl zu sagen?", fragte der Herr von Imladris voller Trauer. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gab der König zurück, worauf sich Elrond ungläubig umdrehte, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dich bitten will, zu bleiben.", meinte Thranduil leise. „Wozu soll das gut sein? Damit wir ewig so aneinander vorbei leben? Ich ertrag das nicht und ich verstehe dich nicht.", warf sein Gegenüber ein. „Ich habe einfach Angst....Angst dich genauso zu verlieren, wie ich meine Frau verlor. Ich..." „Aber ich hätte dich nie verlassen."unterbrach ihn Elrond traurig „Kannst du es garantieren?"  
  
Der König konnte nur erahnen, wie der Herr von Imladris den Kopf schüttelte. „Ist es das, was du brauchst? Diese Sicherheit? Ich fürchte das selbe wie du. Ich weiß nicht was kommen wird, aber ich war bereit dies zu riskieren. Ist deine Sorge denn so groß?"  
  
Der Herrscher spürte, das er kurz davor war, dass genau das passierte, wovor er sich fürchtete und so fasste er sich ein Herz. „Nein, ich will nicht, dass mein Leben von Angst gezeichnet ist, die hatte ich lange genug.", setzte er noch einmal an, worauf sein Gegenüber ihn überrascht ansah. „Selbst wenn mir nur noch ein paar Minuten auf dieser Welt gegeben sind, so will ich diese nutzen, glücklich zu sein und das auch jemandem zu geben." Langsam trat Thranduil zu dem Elben seines Herzens. „Ich bitte...nein, ich flehe dich an, verlass mich nicht. Elrond, ich möchte bei dir sein und dir die Welt schenken. Ich liebe dich!" Der Herr von Imladris glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was...?", hauchte er sanft. „Ich liebe dich, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll ohne...."  
  
Der Rest des Satzes verlor sich, als der Elbenlord seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten legten. Thranduil wurden die Knie weich und hungrig gewährte er Elrond Einlass. Als sie sich trennten meinte der König, es würden ganze Schwämme von Schmetterlingen in seinem Magen aufsteigen. Zärtlich legte der Herr von Imladris seine Arme um den Regenten seines Herzens, um diesen nah zu sich zu ziehen. „Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte Elrond glücklich. „Heißt das, du bleibst.", fragte Thranduil noch etwas unsicher. „Ja das tu ich."  
  
Beinahe überschwänglich küsste der König seinen Geliebten, so dass dieser nach Luft schnappen musste, um nicht zu ersticken, obwohl das in dessen Augen der schönste Tod gewesen wäre. Minutenlang tauschten sie Zärtlichkeiten aus und genossen einfach die Nähe und Vertrautheit des Moments. Erst als draußen das normale Leben begann, schaute der Herrscher auf.  
  
„Ich lasse deine Sachen wieder nach oben bringen.", sagte er strahlend. „Das kann ich auch selbst tun.", meinte Elrond schmunzelnd, aber Thranduil schüttelte gespielt ernst den Kopf. „Oh nein, ich bin der König in diesem Land, und ich verlange deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.", bei den letzten Worten konnte das Oberhaupt allerdings die Fassung nicht mehr wahren und lachte befreit auf, zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten. Der Elbenlord trat einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich übertrieben gestikulierend. „Zu euren Diensten, Hoheit.", meinte er grinsend, um kurz darauf neben dem Herrscher ins Freie zu treten.  
  
Dort liefen sie beinahe dem Prinzen und seinem Geliebten in die Arme, die unruhig nach dem Herrscher und Elrond gesucht hatte. Die Augen des Thronfolgers leuchteten auf, als sie von Thranduil zunächst auf den Herren von Imladris und schließlich zu dessen Händen wanderten, die fest umeinander gelegt waren. Ohne auf seinen Hofstaat zu achten, nahm der König seinen Sohn in die Arme. „Hannon le.", sagte er leise, nur bestimmt für die Ohren des Prinzen, aber auch der Elbenlord wusste, wem er das Glück letztendlich zu verdanken hatte. Der Thronfolger nickte lächelnd. „Haldir und ich haben ein kleines Picknick geplant.", sagte er kurz darauf. „Wollt ihr uns Gesellschaft leisten?" „Das ist eine gute Idee...", antwortete der König, spürte aber sofort, wie sich Elronds Hand fester um die seine schloss. „....Ähm....vielleicht in einer...", setzte er an. „Zwei sind besser...", unterbrauch ihn sein Geliebter flüsternd. „...nein, in zwei Stunden."  
  
Thranduil merkte, wie seine Ohren immer heißer wurden, umso dankbarer vernahm er die Zustimmung seines Sohnes. Gleich darauf verschwand das Paar im Haus des Herrschers vom Düsterwald. Die zwei jüngeren Elben schauten ihnen lächelnd nach. Legolas sah einen Augenblick später seinen Geliebten nachdenklich an, so dass dieser unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Was hast du, nin bain?", fragte Haldir vorsichtig. „Hm...kannst du es auch zwei Stunden lang?", stellte der Prinz mit hungrigem Blick die Gegenfrage. Der Lorienelb grinste breit. „Oh...du wirst dich wundern..."  
  
Die Leidenschaft und Liebe zwischen ihnen schien die Luft plötzlich zu elektrisieren, als der Prinz die Hand seines Geliebten nahm und diesen in seinen privaten Unterschlupf inmitten des königlichen Gartens führte.  
  
Ende 


End file.
